The present invention relates to a magnetic body, and more particularly to a magnetic body that enables magnetization and rearrangement of liquid molecules, such as fuel molecules, or air molecules within a limited space, and can therefore upgrade a kinetic energy efficiency of a vehicle engine.
Magnetic lines have been widely applied to and proven effective in different fields. There are also patent applications involving magnetic lines being allowed in many countries. It is an incorrect concept of most people that the distribution of magnetic lines is always in a plane. As a matter of fact, magnetic lines are radially distributed in a space. It is also known that more than 98% of tiny particles in the air are diametrically smaller than 1 micrometer (micron). These tiny particles are almost not affected or carried away by airflow when they diffuse from a local area, but are affected by magnetic lines produced by surrounding electric fields.
Many water filters and magnetic-energy-based activators employing the principle of magnetic lines have been successfully developed and granted with a patent. While the magnetic lines have been used to activate and/or magnetize water molecules, they are not used in magnetization of fuel molecules to upgrade engine performance up to date.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to apply the principle of magnetic lines to the magnetization of vehicle fuel in an attempt to upgrade the vehicle engine performance and achieve the goal of energy saving.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved magnetic body for mounting in a vehicle fuel tank cap to enable magnetization and rearrangement of molecules of fuel in a fuel tank, so that the fuel effectively volatiles for a vehicle engine to have upgraded kinetic energy efficiency.
The magnetic body of the present invention includes a substantially disc-shaped carrier, outer surfaces of which are sprayed with one or more layers of magnetic powder blended with a viscous liquid.
Magnetic lines of the magnetic body of the present invention together with earth poles produce a radiated magnetic field, enabling the magnetic body to be used without being limited to a certain magnetic field direction and/or region.